funballfandomcom-20200215-history
Mura
Appearance Mura's regular appearance is very similar to that of other Dark Matters like him. He has very dark skin, being a much darker version of his signature dark red color, and, though he can take a variety of forms, he usually sticks to a mostly humanoid body. He wears a metal visor on his face that covers from the top of his mouth to up on his forehead, which both conceals much of his upper face and shows his bright red eye. He has a bright red hair, styled in a bit of outward point at the bottom and slightly inward to most of his head, and somewhat messy. His hair and eye consist of a very compact part of his dark matter form, making them able to emit a glow of light, brighter than that of the other dark matters who sacrifice this trait for increased height or a burlier figure. That said, he is also much shorter than most other Dark Matters, standing at 5'8.5", about a whole foot shorter than Kuipter. This is ironic, as, though he is the smallest of his brothers, he is the oldest. Along with the visor, he wears a regular outfit of a red scarf, and leggings that are striped with and . Previously, he was known to regularly wear black jeans and a dark red sweater along with his regular outfit. However, since he arrived on Ludus, he has regularly taken up wearing gloves that are a similar shade to a Gridmask's pale skin. He also has, since then, taken up the habit of changing the color of his eye in accordance to the current month. His outfit later changed, having a dark red turtleneck sweater vest with exposed shoulders, and sleeves of the same color as the shirt that cover up to the start of his fingers. His black jeans were replaced by a lighter shade of shorts, which show more of his leggings. In some depictions, he is shown as wearing a chestplate over his sweater that bears a strange symbol, which resembles two zero's and a tilde separating them. This is confirmed for being a piece of metal attaching to his chest through his shirt, and not a design on his shirt, as it is sometimes confused for this. Personality Mura is very well-known for being extremely kind and helpful to others all the time. It is known that he does this specifically because he receives pleasure from doing so. Whether this is in a mental sense of pride for his deeds, or from a literal physical source of pleasure he experiences from it, has not been fully explained. Whether his actions are truly meant just for making others happy, or if it is done entirely as a self-serving act for this pleasure to be achieved, has also not been fully explained, which may point at a major bit of selfishness from his character. Also, as a counterpart to his making others joyful doing the same for him, it is known that, in the presence of suffering, he will experience physical discomfort, and even pain, along with the person who is suffering. This is said to be do to an overwhelming sense of empathy that he possesses. What Mura experiences from this is described as something very similar to a panic attack. It is specifically stated that, due to this, Mura is devout in his pacifistic nature of not hurting others, and that it is the reason he preaches pacifism to others. However, he has been known to break this role shortly in order to halt or incapacitate those who are trying to cause mass violence. This seems to paint him as morally ambiguous in a sense, as he clearly would not give a second thought to hurting others if he didn't, beyond his control, share in their pain. But, this does not mean that he does not have people who he legitimately care for, as his many friends and brothers are very important to him. Besides these qualities, he is known to be a very worrisome and protective person, both of himself and to others. Though these traits sometimes spill into the other major ones, they are definitely separate and can be shown as such. On the side, Mura takes a fair interest in photography and art, especially so with pictures and artworks of faces, but also with arts of special objects and locations. He states that this is because he likes the memories associated with them. Notable Relationships Revelian Revelian, being the first Elite Dark Matter created by Lord Zeronius within The Prism, quickly caught Mura's attention. As one of the only intelligent beings residing in the Dark Star at the time, Mura developed the habit of taking up conversation with Revelian. Though Revelian himself provided little in response to what Mura would tell him, as part of the normal nature of Dark Matters, this did influence his personality in a notable way, as Mura's tales of Lord Zeronius' fights which led her to the Prism made Revelian develop into a deeply devoted agent of Zero. Later developments came about when Revelian first engaged in conquests. Mura, detesting acts of violence, and deeply adoring Revelian, attempted to persuade him to take up pacifism. His suggestion was refused, as Revelian was set on following his hivemind nature to serve Zero. Upon Revelian's later revelation with Thristel-Immo, Revelian expressed his feelings to Mura, who took this opportunity to convince him to go against his nature of servitude and against Zero. Revelian confronted Zero later because of this, and this led to him being literally brainwashed by Lord Zeronius. In Revelian's new completely devoted to Zeronius and conquest happy state, similar to the will of any Worker Dark Matter, Mura became concerned. Mura believed that Revelian had been brainwashed, but was unable to give proof of it or to fix it. This led to him becoming increasingly distant to Revelian for quite a while. Upon learning of Revelian's defeat and wayward drifting through the cosmos, Mura, overwhelmed with concern, went off after him, abandoning the Dark Star and going on a journey, over centuries long and light years in distance traveled, in order to track him down and get to him. This was later successful, as Mura found him on the planet Ludus, now conscious. Revelian had regained his free will, but his personality was different in some ways. Nevertheless, Mura was very happy to see him, and from that point he began working to give them both a home and support them. In his emotional desire to bring joy and provide help to others, Mura came to develop a greater sensation in these actions when the target of them was his brother. It is because of this that Mura became somewhat obsessive in trying to do helpful and enjoying things with and for Revelian. This developed even more as Revelian became the one who supported them both, as well as when he started to become more of an independent individual. Kuipter After Kuipter's birth, and Revelian's state of brainwash at Zeronius' hands, Mura started to treat Kuipter as a "replacement" for the role that Revelian had played for him before. Similarly to Revelian, Mura talked to Kuipter often and told him of Lord Zeronius before she entered The Prism. Mura also talked to him about Jozitolph and Revelian, who were expressed as great people. Mura's descriptions led Kuipter to look up to his fellow Dark Maters quite a bit, though this eventually led to him holding negative feelings towards them as well. Kuipter was greatly scorned by Revelian's defeat. When Mura announced that he would leave to go after Revelian, Kuipter was upset by this, and came to detest Mura as he went on, as if he cared more about Revelian than Kuipter, to go after him, leaving Kuipter behind like he wasn't important. This also influenced Kuipter's later anger towards Lord Zeronius. Because of all this, Kuipter came to hate both Revelian and Mura. This even led him to go directly to Ludus, in the middle of his conquests, just to get revenge on them. Even so, Mura remains worrying for Kuipter's well being and caring for him throughout, even when faced with the threat of death by his hands. Lord Zeronius Originally, Mura was very thankful for Lord Zeronius, and admired her qualities of leadership. However, as Zero began planning out conquests on planets, Mura stated his disapproval of the idea, which led to Zero getting upset with him. He eventually simply distanced himself from her, trying to stay out of some situations with her, though he does still express his dislike of her actions. This was highlighted by her brainwashing Revelian. It is known that he specifically addresses her by her name, Sauphara, unlike any of the other characters who address her. Jozitolph The full extent of their relationship is unknown. Mura considers Jozitolph as a friend, in the least. David and Rolie After having helped Revelian's save the two children from the Castle Boss, they became friends. Mura served as a good friend and mentor to the two of them as they grew up. Masa Masa proved to be very helpful to him throughout Mura's time of knowing her. She specifically provided help with creating the pet biomes for Revelian's pets, which was what made Mura a frequent costumer. She also made the Muramasa/Masamune for him, so that he could give it to Revelian on Chanukwanzaa. Mura sees her as a close friend. Masa has states that she developed a crush for Mura, though she suspected that he was oblivious to her feelings. Revelian, in fact, says that Mura himself hadn't specifically shown any romantic feelings for anyone at all, flushed or black. Schounmund/Shenanigans Schounmund has the same hateful feelings towards Mura that he has against all Dark Matters. Mura isn't a fan of him, either, since Schounmund is a murderer. They faced against each other a few times before Schounmund died. Shenanigans holds the same feelings, being the reincarnation of Schounmund. However, Shenanigans does behave different about it. Shenanigans wish for Mura to die is alongside Shenanigan's other desires, and is not as direct a goal as it was with Schounmund. Story Information Pre-Prism Life Mura was originally an Elite Dark Matter created by Lord Zeronius, like many others of the kind. He and his created brothers were sent as a unit to dispatch of those who stood in the way of the Dark Matter clans who were on their way to the ethereal star. However, in the midst of battle, he suffered from a panic attack, upon seeing the enemy forces, along with his own forces, in suffering. He retreated back to Lord Zeronius. Lord Zeronius took pity on Mura in this instance, and allowed him to stay behind in the experience and not have to face the battle. A sizable number of the forces were killed in the long battle, leaving only the two notable Dark Matters and the Worker Dark Matters of the Zeronius clan remaining, along with the other two clans. The energy from the ethereal star was absorbed by these remaining clans, and this effectively created a nexus rift. As the other clans were sent off into other universes, Mura, Lord Zeronius, and the Worker Dark Matters of the Zeronius clan were transported into the Lux system. Zeronius Clan Conquests Mura himself did not aide Lord Zeronius in her conquests, bringing up some disdain about the issue. He did, however, assert his influence along with his new brothers, Revelian and Kuipter, who Lord Zeronius created to be commanders in the conquest. His actions specifically led to Revelian having a change of heart. However, this also resulted in him being brainwashed by Lord Zeronius. He continued to stay behind in much of the conquests, and became very distant with the rest of the Zeronius clan for a very long time. The conquests came to a halt after Revelian was defeated. As Revelian had been sent drifting off into space, Mura took it upon himself to leave the Dark Star and go after him, avoiding a fate of containment afterwards. Traveling Across The Universe For centuries, Mura traveled from settled planet to settled planet, in search of where Revelian's unconscious form had drifted off to. From this, he gained a lot of knowledge of different planets, and has asserted minor influences throughout this in his search. Arrival on Ludus After centuries of crossing the galaxies in search of Revelian, Mura came across a distant signal of him from the planet Ludus, the planet that Revelian had first conquered many centuries ago, which was now populated by Gridmasks. Not having the Dark Star to go back to, Revelian, who was now within his own free will, decided that they would live on the planet. From that day on, they had a home on the planet together, where Mura worked every day in order to support the both of them. Holiday Havoc It is known that Mura helped Revelian save David and Rolie from the Castle Boss when they were children, which led to a friendship between them all. Mura, in the story Holiday Havoc: The Spirit of Rage, appears as a bit of a support character and minor leader of the group in lieu of Revelian, who is not always present within it. He helps out David and Rolie as they save their town from Schounmund. The Planet's Shadow Mura is given a bit of a minor role in this at first. He is mentioned by Revelian, who sees his older brother as an inspiration, and wants to repay him for everything that Mura has done for him. Mura also appears for a little bit in their home. Around the time Revelian joined Isles & Quint, Mura lost his job. It was because of this that the person supporting them both shifted to Revelian. After this, Mura became somewhat worried about Revelian's individuality, something that wasn't helped by the fact that he was becoming more independant. The Kuipter Files Mura appears as a very important character in this story. He is first noted as having, for over the past month, providing Kuipter with things that would later help him in his attempt to conquer Ludus, as well as being in contact with him, unknowing of Kuipter's intentions and schemes. He is also noted for requesting that Masa make a sword for Revelian, which led to Revelian gaining the sword Muramasa and Masamune. Mura is trying to assert himself as a supportive and helpful person to Revelian, when Revelian demands that Mura take a day off from taking care of Revelian's pets. Mura is wary about this, but agrees to do so in the case that Revelian also take a day off, and that it be put off to tomorrow so that Mura could get all the pets ready for it. Mura does this, when he suddenly receives a message from Kuipter. Kuipter then reveals his true intents and asks Mura to join him. Mura refuses, and Kuipter then goes into detail of what he will do, effectively triggering Mura. Mura snaps out of this enough to challenge Kuipter to a fight, under the conditions that the loser of the duel must give up what they want to do and join the winner, which he says is to be done in order to rid Kuipter of his pained heart. Kuipter is amused by this, seeing Mura as a weakling pacifist, and accepts the offer. Mura and Kuipter then fight, and Mura comes out victorious. However, Mura is then tricked by Shenanigans, an agent of Kuipter who he took with him in the event that he lost, who is creating the illusion of being Revelian. Shenanigans then holds Mura still while Kuipter fires a laser right into his core, incapacitating him and causing his core to shut down. Kuipter then commands Shenanigans to take the body with them, leaving Revelian with nothing left but a note and Mura's broken visor. Death Mura was later allowed into Heaven for his good actions. He stayed their and found screens that allowed him to watch over his brothers. Upon Kuipter's death, Mura, not wanting his brother to have to suffer in Hell, somehow 'shared' in Kuipter's deeds, and the cross between their actions put them both to exist in Purgatory. The memories of their worst moments involved images made from one another. Mura almost immediately overcame his memories in Purgatory, though he could not leave without Kuipter. Kuipter was able to overcome his memories sometime later, and Mura explains what he did for Kuipter. Kuipter actually shows his appreciation for this, and says he will repay Mura for this. Kuipter says that he will be coming back to life soon, and that when he does, he will do all that he can to reunite Mura with Revelian. Kuipter then disappears, and Mura is put back into Heaven at that point. Mura also does the same thing upon Kuipter's later death, until his second revival, when Mura is again sent back to Heaven. As of the Doomed Timeline, Mura later met with Revelian in Heaven. RPG Information Stats *Health: 42 *Attack: 37 *Magic: 40 *Defense: 47 *Speed: 55 Stat Trend Though he doesn't look it, Mura is actually very strong, and surprisingly fast on his feet, making him a skilled fighter. Though it's often said that he would be perfect with any sort of weapon, and he certainly has the discipline for it, he usually fights with his bare fists, sometimes altering his body with spikes or other sharp parts to make the impacts more damaging. He is also known to sometimes utilize magic in order to make his attacks stronger, though he does so sparingly. He is a very intelligent fighter and will often work with dodging at first in order to read his opponent, and fight with that. Though the full extent of his power has not yet been revealed, it is known that he is the most powerful of his brothers, outdoing both Kuipter and Revelian. (However, Revelian powered by Kaiser is more powerful than him.) Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Runs forward and headbutts the enemy. Deals high damage, but also deals 1/10 damage back to the user. Has 75% Accuracy. ** - Jumps forward and puts the enemy's neck between his feet, then flips, slamming their head into the ground. Has a 25% chance of inflicting . Has 90% Accuracy. ** - Deals average Magic damage. Has 63% Accuracy, and a 35% chance of inflicting . ** - Changes the shape of his body to have it be covered in spikes. For the next 5 turns, if an enemy performs an attack that causes them to connect with Mura, they will receive half damage back to them, and when attacks that have him connecting with the enemy, he will deal +20% more damage. ** - Releases small shards of powered, physical particles. Hits five times and debuffs random stats for 5% each time it connects. Has 46% Accuracy. ** - His eye changes color to a shade of light grey-blue. Gains an increase of +91% Evasion for 2 turns, but he cannot attack for the duration of it. Will then gain +12.5% Evasion for a single enemy for the duration of the battle. After use, Critical hits have a third chance to deal 20% more damage. ** - Sings a soothing melody, which can be heard by all on the field. Has an 80% chance of inflicting on enemies, but the same effect applies to allies. ** - Deals low damage. Hits five times, with 60% Accuracy. Has a 45% chance of inflicting , or has a 10% chance to debuff Magic and Speed by 10%. ** - Releases a bit of energy from his core, puts some dark magic into it, and throws it into the group of enemies. Deals good damage to all enemies and lowers Accuracy by 20%. Has a guaranteed hit. Also lowers his Accuracy by 20%, and deals some damage to him. ** - Magical attack that hits all enemies. Deals below average damage, but has a 55% chance of inflicting , and debuffs Defense by 5%. Has 77% Accuracy. ** - Lightly heals all allies (9.5% of Max Health), and increases all of their stats by +5% for a duration of five turns. Removes status effects. ** - Buffs all stats and ally stats by 15% for four turns. ** - Deals high damage to all enemies, and also heals all allies. Can only be used at 20% health. Has 90% Accuracy. ** - Releases rings of energy from his chest plate that surround a single enemy, and then release his auric power into them with a surge of damaging power. Has a 55% Critical hit chance, with the high damage it does. Cannot miss. Hits 2 times, and debuffs random stats of the single enemy it hits. *Armament **''None'' *Traits ** - Has good offensive capabilities if a weapon is not being used. ** - Damage dealt to enemies inflicted with is increased by 10%. ** - Takes 5% less damage from Magic attacks dealt by Dark Matter and Anti Matter species. ** - Buffs Defense stats by 10% when Health goes below 20%. ** - Halves enemy buff cap for stats. ** - Has a 10% resistance to all status effects. Stats cannot be debuffed by more than 20%. ** - Has a 5% chance of lowering a random stat of an enemy when hit by 10%. ** - All stats are increased by 10% when in battle with Revelian or Kuipter. (Stacks to 20% if both are present.) *** - If Revelian or Kuipter become incapacitated in battle, Mura gains the ability to attack all opponents, and offensive stats increase to max. Trivia *Mura's name is derived from the similarity to the words "aura" and "muse", as well as being part of the name of "Muramasa", a sword that Revelian had canonically owned long before the creation of Mura's character. The latter was more of an inspiration for it than anything else, though. **Initially, before he was developed and finalized, Mura's only role was to be the one who gave Revelian the Muramasa. *In the language of Dark Matters, Mura is not a proper word. It is actually a translation of "Mjura", which means both "Dark Muse" and "Dark Anarchist" in their language. *Rather than keeping a set eye colour, like most other Dark Matters do, Mura will change his eye colour in correspondence to what month it is ( , , , , , , , , , , , ). *Mura's attack, , is intended to be a nod towards "Lucifer Zeronius", a character who was, long before Mura's creation, suggested as an antagonist character who was the third child of Lord Zeronius, but was shot down. *During the time in which he was crossing the cosmos looking for Revelian, Mura accidentally left behind information devices from the Dark Star. These devices, which held details about and locations of the planets that Lord Zeronius had conquered, later fell into the hands of , who was intrigued by some of the planets detailed there, especially so by the planet Ludus. *It is known that, coincidentally, the physical core of Purgatory bears a symbol similar to the one donned by Mura.